


5 times Jason surprised the Titans and 1 time they surprised him.

by ZayRay030



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Sibling Dick Grayson, Beauty salons, But it'll take time, Cooking, Diana wants to adopt Jason, Dick Grayson Can't Cook, Fear of being smart, Gen, Guilty Titans, He Improves, I made my own shit up though, Jason Todd Birthday week I guess, Jason Todd Can Cook, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Needs Love, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd-centric, Jason is a Dork, Jason is a nerd, Jason is a thespian, Musicals, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Shakespeare, Singing, Singing Jason Todd, Strippers, The streets fucked up my son, The titans are dicks, and he's proud of it, at the beginning, thespians, wholesome fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Like the title say ladies, gentlemen and the non-specified. This could be seen as Jason Todd birthday week but I'm doing my own shit.
Relationships: Dawn Granger & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Garfield Logan & Jason Todd, Hank Hall & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Donna Troy, Jason Todd & Rose Wilson, Koriand'r & Jason Todd, Raven (DCU) & Jason Todd, rachel roth & jason todd - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 372





	1. You can Cook?

**Author's Note:**

> Jason Todd is a nerd and this must be established.

Jason was sleeping peacefully when he heard the screams of people being tortured and sirens blaring. 

Okay, so he might be being over dramatic but Bruce always did say that he did have a thing for theatrics. 

Anyway, when Jason heard the screaming he shot up like a bullet, expecting to be back on the street and seeing another woman getting harassed by a man. Maybe a kid who thought it was a smart idea to fuck with a gang. Instead he woke up to white walls covered with posters and his book everywhere. 

The next thing he realised was that it was not screams of people being tortured or sirens blaring. It was Dick’s panicked mother's hen voice and the fire alarm.

Honestly, the thing that actually worried him was the fire alarm. When he heard it he bolted right out of bed, ignoring the fact that he was in short shorts and an oversized wonder woman t-shirt, and raced to the kitchen to only wish he had stayed in bed. 

He heard a horrified scream and only when everyone had turned to him did he realise that he had been the one to let it out. 

“You okay, bat brat? You seem-” Jason wouldn't know what he had seemed like to Hank because he cut him off with another scream. This time, it was one of anger. 

“What the fuck did you do to the kitchen!!” Honestly he was surprised that the windows hadn't cracked but he was sure that his teammates' ear drums were busted. 

“Jason, I think you're overreacting. It's just-” Dick tried to sooth him but Jason could care less about the ex boy wonder. He was just trying to find a way to make their deaths seem like an accident. 

“A pigsty!! There's butter on the roof! Milk spilled on the counter! Egg shells everywhere! Are you trying to let bacteria contaminate the place!! And oh God, what the fuck did you do to the floor!!!” Jason didn't even care if his screaming was going to ruin his whole bad boy image because currently the fact that his kitchen had been destroyed by a bunch of adults was the only thing on his mind. 

“Jason, I think you're being a tad bit too hysterical.” Dawn tried in her normally soothing tone but Jason wasn't having it. 

“HYSTERICAL!?! You all ruined the kitchen. MY kitchen!!”

“Since when was it yours?” Donna tried to sass but Jason just levelled her with a look. Part incredulous, part angry. 

“Since I'm the only one who can cook!! And what the fuck is that on the pan?! It looks like some undiscovered fungi!” snapped Jason, turning his attention to the appliances. Not even the strongest dish shop was going to clean all this out. 

“Those are eggs. I tried to make some.” muttered Rachel, her cheeks flushing pink when Jason turned to her. 

“How in fucks name did you idiots provide for yourself for so long!” he was going to continue but then something fell from the ceiling before him and he let out another scream. 

“WHAT IS THAT!?!?”

“Pancakes.” was Kory’s short reply and Jason felt like he could faint. 

“That's it. All of you out. I'm going to actually make something edible.” when it looked like Dick was going to protest he cut him off. “And no, Dick! Cereal isn't an option. God knows how you actually managed to make the milk successfully.” he muttered the last part under his breath but Dick still heard.

Everyone just rolled their eyes at Jason. Even Gar thought he was being a tad bit too dramatic. Sure their attempts at pancakes and eggs were a disaster but what was he going to make? Everyone walked into the training room, thinking that Jason was going to sulk back in and demand to be fed something.

So they sat in the room and waited. Rose playing with her katana, Rachel reading a book, Gar practicing his transformation, the girls gossiping and the guys talking about a movie. 

However 30 minutes in and Jason still hadn't come. Everyone was getting confused by the time an hour had gone by and Jason still hadn't come. 

“You don't actually think he's making something, do you?”asked Gar, but he had a hopeful face on. Maybe he could finally eat something decent for once. 

“It's Jason, Gar. I doubt he even knows how to turn the oven on.” muttered Rachel scathingly.

“I doubt the nerd actually can cook. He's probably just getting something from the microwave.” came Rose's voice from where she was laid out on the floor. 

“Guys be nice. Jason might have surprised us with something really nice.” chastised Dawn, but even she sounded uncertain. 

Before anyone could contradict her they heard Jason calling for them. “Oi, idiots. Get here. I made you breakfast. Be fucking grateful”

Everyone just rolled their eyes expecting there to be just Granola bars he had scavenged from the pantry and orange juice but what they saw shocked them. 

There were piles upon piles of food. All ranging from pancakes and waffles to eggs and bacon. Dick could also see some fresh fruits lying around as well as a few glasses of apple juice. The Titans, both old and new, couldn't help but feel their mouths drool at the sight of such a delicious meal. 

“You made all this.” asked Donna pointing from Jason to the food, her voice filled with disbelief. 

Jason’s cheeks flushed slightly but he held his head high. Dick could admire his bravery. “Duh. Someone had to.”snapped Jason, glaring at everyone. “We're also going to need a shit ton more supplies. I had to get rid of almost everything and the few supplied I did have were barely anything so be grateful.” 

Everyone felt their eyes widen even more once they had all turned their gazes away from Jay's meal and actually looked at the kitchen. The tiles were clean and so where the counters. The ceiling had no more gunk on it but there was a trash bag nearby and everyone could see the kitchen utensils that they had used this morning along with a few pots and pan. Shit, the bill was going to be expensive. 

“Damn, nerd. I didn't think you had it in you.” Rose's normally mocking tone had turned impressed but Jason hadn't realised. 

“Could you all for once just not beat up on me. Especially after I did something not asshole like. Christ, why do I try?” asked Jason angrily storming out of the kitchen. 

“Jason, she-” but Jason wasn't listening and he stalked off to his room, slamming the door shut. 

“At least there are pancakes.”

“HANK!”


	2. He can Sing!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice of an angel is being heard around the tower but no one can find where it's coming from. Coincidentally Jason is stuck in his room thinking about his mother.

“What is that sound?” asked Donna for the fifth time in this hour. 

“I. Don't. Know.” answered Dick through gritted teeth for the fifth time this hour. 

“What noise?” The two elder titans turned around to see Rachel, Gar and Rose approaching them with Dawn, Kori and Hank flanking their backs. 

“Can't you hear it? It sounds so…” Donna trailed off, trying to find something to describe the noise that she had been hearing an hour prior before their return. 

“Angelic?” continued Kori for her.

“Exactly!”

“It's probably nothing.” Dick tried saying. Before Donna had started pestering he had been writing a report about Jason to send to Bruce and he really needed to send it to him. 

“I don't know, Dick . It sounds soothing.” said Rachel when she had caught the sound of the music. It truly did sound like the voice of an angel. 

“And what do you suspect we do, kid? Go on a treasure quest to see what's going on?” asked Hank sarcastically before Kori slapped him over the head. He squawked in indignation but she just glared at him. 

“Caw we? It'll be so so fun!” asked Gar excitedly. Everyone shot him a fond look. Even Hank’s eye's softened. 

“Nerd.” Rose snorted but there wasn't any real heat to it. She walked over to the kitchen part of the open-plan and took out three cans of soda and threw two at Gar and Rachel. They both accepted it happily. 

“I think that's a good idea. It'll be nice to bond like a team.” said Dawn, grinning happily. Suddenly she frowned and started looking around. “Hey, where's Jason? He could join us.”

“I, um, grounded him.” said Dick awkwardly, scratching the back on his neck. 

“What did he do?” asked Kory, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Just the usual.” said Donna dismissively, waving her hand away at Kory’s concern. 

“What didn't he do is the real question.” muttered Hank under his breath but Kory still heard him and slapped him again. 

“Jason might ruin the fun anyway. Plus, I doubt he'd be interested.” Rachel said scathingly.

“Okay, guys. Be nice.” chastised Dawn. Everyone looked down except for Kory. “Well if we're sure Jason doesn't want to join let's go.”

“Sorry I still need to-”

“Please Dick. It's been forever since we've hung out.” whined Rachel, pouting at him slightly, sending puppy eyes. When it looked like Duck was going to protest again Gar joined her and they could all see his resolve crumble. Gar suddenly grinned and turned into a dog approaching Dick and let out a whimper. 

“You guys are evil.” moaned Dick standing up. He'd finish the report later. Who knows, maybe he'd be in a better mood to write the report and be nicer to Jason in it. 

“Yes!” yelled Rachel. She held her hand out for a high five and Gar quickly jumped up and doggy fived her. 

“Clothes are in the cupboard.” said Kory, smirking slightly. 

After Gar had gotten changed they all quickly started looking around but they couldn't find where that mysterious, angelic sound was coming from. 

“I give up!” exclaimed Rose as she flopped on the couch. They had been searching for the past 2 hours for the sound and they still couldn't find shit and the sun was starting to set. 

“Come on, Rose.” Dawn tried but everyone could tell that she was nearly about to give up as well. 

“We've checked everywhere! Where the fuck is it coming from?!” snapped Hank, grouchy and hostile. 

“Not everywhere.” pointed out Kory. 

“Where else, Princess. I know this place like the back of my hand and we still can't find him.” snapped Donna. 

“Jason's room.”

A beat. Two beats. Then the room burst out into laughter. 

“Good one, Kory.” Rachel got out in between giggles. Everyone slightly trailed off when Kory just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, you're serious. The nerd's normal voice is enough to want to make me want to tear my ears out.” muttered Rose, shooting Kory a poorly hidden bewildered look. 

“Yes I'm being serious. You guys barely even give him the time of day! How do you know what he likes to do?” snapped Kory, turning to shoot everyone a glare. 

“Listen, Kory. The kid can't sing. I would know if he did. Son of the World's Greatest Detective.”

Before anyone could tear into Dick at that comment the singing started and it sounded so broken and sad. 

“Fine. How about this. If it is Jason singing, you have to do whatever the hell he wants for a week. And if it isn't Jason I prepare you coffee for a week. Deal?”

“I like my coffee dark with 2 sugars and cream, Kory.” said Dick, already standing up to head into Jason's room. 

“Let's go!” exclaimed Gar excitedly. 

“Quietly.” 

~Jason's room~

‘Fuck Dick. Fuck Dick and the Titans. Fuck Dick, the Titans and their stupid rules.” thought Jason as tears fell out of his eyes. He hadn't even done anything bad. He had just told Dick that he had been a real dick lately to the others and maybe he should spend more time with them but the Great Boy Wonder had gotten his feathers ruffled at the remark. 

And now because of that Jason had been sent to his room. He wanted his mother. She would sing to him whenever he was sad and she had such a beautiful, angelic voice that could soothe all his nightmares.

Jason suddenly remembered a song that she had sang to him when he had been a kid and he couldn't help but feel more tears come down. Tht song had been a song that his mother sang constantly, no matter what happened. 

Jason quickly readied his guitar and began, unaware of the audience looking into him from the slight crack on the door. 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine~ You make me happy when skies are grey~”

~Titans POV~

“Jeus fuck, don't we feel like the biggest assholes on earth.” muttered Hank as he witnessed another tear fall down Jason's face. 

“Oh my God. Diana would disown me if she found out I made a literal baby cry.” muttered Donna. Everyone could see the hurt and regret in her eyes as she turned to face them. 

“You get disowned. Bruce is going to break his no kill rule when he finds out I made his son cry.” hissed Dick but everyone could see the regret in his eyes.   
“I never knew he could sing.” muttered Rachel bashfully. 

“Yeah, because all of you saw an image and decided to stick with it instead of trying to talk to Jason about what he liked or didn't. I admit I'm guilty about it as well but I at least suggested that we visit Jason.” snapped Kory, narrowing her eyes at everyone. 

“Think we can make a karaoke night out of this?” asked Gar, he had a slightly hopeful look but guilt was still swimming around. 

“Absolutely.” said Dawn. 

“His voice is actually the only pleasant thing here right now.” muttered Rose. No one tried to contradict her because it was true. 

“So what have we learnt today?” asked Kory. 

“Jason is an amazing singer and we're all jerks for hurting him.” piped up Rachel.

“Exactly. Now Grayson. Better get ready. You need to service your little brother for a week.” said Kory evilly, turning to smirk at Dick.


	3. He likes musicals!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was arguing on which movie that wanted to watch but all Jason wacted to do was watch Phantom of the Opera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason is a nerd who likes musicals and plays and since this is canon in this show them I'm using that to my advantage.

“It's my turn to pick the movie!” yelled Rachel back at Rose. 

Movie nights were usually ‘calm’ in Titans tower but tonight it seemed it was going to be a hellish night. ‘Great.’ thought Jason.

Currently a cat fight was about to break out between Rachel and Rose over which movie was going to be played. Currently it was either a horror movie or animation and Jason just wanted to watch his own movie. 

“Girl, girls. Please. No fighting.” interrupted Kory, but there was an amused smile on her face.

“How did I even get dragged into this?” asked Jason as he turned to look at the idiot who thought this was a smart idea, Dick. 

“Because this is a good team building exercise and you're part of this team so you're going to sit here and watch with us.” replied Dick, shooting a stern gaze when it looked like Jason was going to contradict him. 

‘Could have fooled me.” he thought as he desperately tried not to nod off as he watched the others squabble for the remote. He just wanted to watch The Phantom of the Opera. 

“Guys, come on. This is a team building exercise.” chastised Dawn, shooting Rose and Rachel looks of disappointment. 

“Ooh, can we watch the Jungle Book?” asked Gar excitedly. 

“No!” yelled Rachel and Rose before going back to arguing. 

“How do we stop them?” asked Dick worriedly. 

“I don't know, Dick. Just leave them to it.” muttered Hank before stretching out and laying his head on Dawn's lap. She just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Okay, that's it! Since none of you can pick a movie properly and in peace the one person who hasn't argued, made a stupid comment or a decision is going to pick the movie. And since that person is Jason, he's going to pick the movie!” snapped Donna finally having enough of the others talking. 

“Are you kidding!” snarled Rose. 

“He's going to pick some horrible movie just to fuck with us!” snapped Rachel but the both of them quietened down when Donna sent them a glare so powerful it could make a minotaur run. 

“Jason, sweetheart, pick any movie you want. We're all going to watch peacefully and accept anything you pick.” said Donna sweetly but there was a threat behind her words. If anyone tried to argue with her they would wish for death. 

Jason just nodded mutley and took the remote out of her grip and quickly turned on the Netflix and went straight to the search bar. 

“So what's it going to be, nerd?” asked Rose mockingly. 

“A movie about nuns?” muttered Rachel under her breath but Jason still flushed. 

“Hey be nice!” said Gar coming to his rescue. 

“Enough! Rachel, sit next to me. Rose next to Donna. Gar, stay there next to Dick.” Kory finally said. 

They all quickly situated themselves but Rachel and Rose were still glaring daggers at either Donna and him. Jason shrank in on himself but felt Donna putting an arm around him. 

He quickly took a deep breath and began typing. Everyone looked surprised at his movie, even Donna looked surprised as it. Jason used those few precious moments to start the movie quickly before anyone can argue. 

As the movie continued on everyone kept their focus on Jason and began analysing him. 

He looked… happy. Like there was nothing else he would rather do than watch the musical. He had a small smile on his face and he was mouthing to the songs and he was laughing and he was acting like a… kid. Like a normal everyday kid. It was nice.

And the fact that he looked adorable swamped in the blankets that Donna had placed around him with just his head peeking out and a light blush on his cheeks had absolutely nothing to do with it. 

The others noticed however that he was beginning to dose off even though he was trying his hardest to stay awake. Donna rubbed her hands up and down his back and began humming a lullaby in his ear and Jason's eyes started closing just before the next song began. 

When the movie was over, everyone just sat there.

“That wasn't half bad.” Rose finally said, stretching her arms over her head and leaning against Dawn. 

“Yeah! I loved it!” exclaimed Rachel excitedly before she was shushed and everyone pointed at Jason's sleeping form. 

“I didn't know Jason liked musicals.” said Gar but there was a slight frown on his face. He thought he and Jason shared everything. 

“Hey, boy wonder, what are you doing?” questioned Hank when he saw Dick on his phone. 

“Calling Bruce.” he replied before ringing the man. Everyone just sat there in patience and after a few rings Bruce answered. 

“Dick? What's wrong?” came Bruce's worried voice. 

“Why would anything be wrong.” replied Dick, but his voice was tense. 

“You don't normally call me unless something really bad happens, chum.” replied Bruce and everyone can feel how dry his voice was. 

“True. Just a quick question though. Did you know Jason liked musicals?”

“Of course I did. For his first birthday at the Manor I took him to see the musical that was playing and he absolutely adored it. Fell asleep on me at the end and had to carry him though, but he looked adorable.” and everyone could hear the fondness in the man's voice. 

“K. Thanks.” said Dick before hanging up before Bruce would say anything else. 

“Well now I know what else to get him for his birthday.” muttered Danna before kissing the top of Jason's head. 

“What else were you going to get him?” asked Kory, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“A visit from Diana. He worships the ground she walks on and she's his favourite superhero.” replied Donna easily before picking Jason up, blankets and all. “Christ, this kid is tiny.” she muttered. 

“Don't you have super strength?” asked Rose. 

“Not the point.” replied Donna before walking over to Jason's room and laying him down on his bed. She couldn't help the urge to snap a picture of him. This was going to Diana. 

“So what have we learned today?” asked Kory when everyone was seated around the living room again. 

“That Jason is a huge nerd who likes musicals.” replied everyone in sync. 

“Exactly. Now, Rachel and Rose. Because you two can't be nice to Jason unprompted then you two have to let him pick whatever movie he wants for a month.” said Kory, shooting them both a stern gaze. 

They didn't bother arguing and nodded their heads. 

“Christ, what else about this kid don't we know?” muttered Hank.


	4. You're a nerd!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kory and Dick go to their first parent-teacher conference and are surprised at what Jason's teacher has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot was inspired by @ladypaperwriterson. She has an AO3 and tumblr account.

Today was the parent-teacher conference and both Dick and Kory were nervous. This would be the first time that they have ever done this and they wanted it to be perfect. 

When they arrived at the school they both took deep breaths and marched into the school, making sure to show an air of control over the situation even though they were both panicking inside. 

When they got to Gar's, Rachel, Jason's and Rose's teacher they both took a deep breath again and walked in. Thankfully they had picked the last meeting to go to to make sure that they got every little detail. 

“Hello! Mr Grayson, Miss Anders. So lovely to see you. The kids talk about you all the time!” exclaimed the teacher. She was a small, plump woman, clearly in her late 50s or early 60s with whitish hair and laugh lines. 

“It's good to meet you too, miss.” said Kory, ever the polite one and held her hand out to shake.

“Oh, please. Call me Cathy.” said the sweet old woman and shook the woman's hand before turning to Dick who had the sense to hold his hand out. “Now I can see where they all got their manners from.”

“Yeah, so…the kids?” asked Kory sitting down in a chair in front of the desk. 

“Of course. They're all amazing. But there's just something about Jason that's so-” before Cathy could continue Dick held his hand out. 

“If you want to keep him last, I understand.” said Dick. Cathy smiled again and nodded her agreement. 

The next 30 minutes or so were spent talking about Gar, Rachel and Rose's academics. 

Gar seemed to do well in just about everything except for science. Not a problem. We can work through that.’ thought Dick as he continued smiling and nodding when appropriate. 

Rachel's only flaw was her social interactions and English. “Well she had Gar, Rose and maybe Jason. She'll be fine.” thought Dick. 

Rose excels in everything except for people skills. Those Dick will struggle a bit with but he would get through it. 

“So Jason. You seemed a bit apprehensive to start with him.” said Kory nervously. 

“I was thinking Jason should move up a grade.” said the teacher, unaware she had just dropped the biggest bombshell on the two young adults. 

“Why would he need to move up a grade.” Dick finally said when he finally felt confident in his ability to use his mouth without looking like a goldfish. 

“Well because he's top of the year, of course. Now mind you, we don't normally do this, so Jason is the exception.”

“Oh? Would you care to show us a few of his works?” asked Kory, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow. 

“Oh why of course! This one is a personal favourite. I even sent a copy to his father!” exclaimed the old woman, looking through her drawers before finally finding what she was looking for. She slipped out a thin file and handed it over to them. 

The two young adults couldn't help but feel tears come to their eyes as they read it. 

“It was a class project. I remember that both Rachel and Gar wrote down Starfire and Rose had written down Wonder Woman. The class had followed what they were doing and did different League members as well. Except for this little boy. He wrote about his father. He wrote about the man who would take him out for ice cream and gave him a home. The man who loved him unconditionally.” said the old woman, tears coming to her eyes. 

“May we have a copy please?” requested Kory as she tried to wipe her tears as discreetly as possible but Dick had no shame and continued to let the tears fall down. 

“Of course, young lady! I have several other works that Jason's done. A class favourite is where he talked about the pros and cons of Shakespeare plays and how it helped build societies expectations. He's also very talented at his other subjects.” rambled the old woman as she looked around her drawer again and produced a few stacks of paper and held them out. “Here. Have a little read of them. So what do you say? Let him skip a grade?”

“We'll have to go home and ask Jason what he would like, ma'am.” Dick finally said as he quickly rubbed his eyes and stood up, holding the folder securely in his arms. 

“Of course. May I also have the…” she trailed off, hands indicating the essay and Kory quickly gave it to her. “Jason is lucky to have you two look after him.” she said as she waved them off. 

“Nonsense. We're lucky that we get to look after him.” said Kory, brushing away the woman's compliments as she and Dick quickly got out. 

“We are so going to take him to the library one day, aren't we?” Kory finally asked when her and Dick got in the car. 

“Duh.” Duck replied, shooting her a grin. 

~Later, at Titan's Tower.~

“So how did it go?” asked Dawn the moment they entered into the tower. 

“Okay, first where are the kids? And two where's my coffee?” asked Kory as she sat down near the kitchen island. 

“To answer your first question they're in their rooms and for your second, here.” replied Donna, setting a mug of soffe in front of the alien princess. 

“So how bad was it? Dickface still hasn't spoken.” asked Hank, nodding his head over at Dick who was still clutching the file protectively in his arms. 

“Oh it went well. Gar just needs help with science, Rachel her people and English skills and Rose with her people skills.” replied Kory taking a sip of her coffee. 

“And Jason?” asked Donna worriedly. 

“We need to ask him if he wants to skip a grade.” muttered Dick sliding next to Kory and putting the file in between them.   
There was a silence before the three other adults burst into laughter. 

“Good one, Dick.” wheezed out Hank. 

“Oh? What did we say that was so funny?” asked Kory, raising an eyebrow at them. They quickly stopped at that and turned to shoot them incredulous looks.

“Please! Have you seen his report?” asked Hank. 

“Have you?” Dick fired back. They all just stayed silent before Dick whispered. “Why would he not want us to see this?”

“It might have something to do with the streets.” said Dawn softy. When they sent her a questioning gaze she elaborated. “Think about it. On the streets the most important thing to know was when the soup kitchen was going to open. It was to know which person to dodge and which person to follow. Knowing maths and science wasn't. You'll be left out for the dogs.”

“And all those times I called him dumb or stupid.” whispered Hank almost horrified. 

Before anyone could say anything else, the kids had begun to trickle into the kitchen. 

“Hey Dick! Hey Kory!” exclaimed Gar happily, running over to give his parental figures a hug. 

“Hey Gar.” said Kory while Dick ruffled his hair. Rachel said a small hey before hugging them both briefly and running of to get some coffee. Both Rose and Jason just nodded at them. 

“So? How did the meeting go?” asked Rachel. 

“Um, very, very well.” said Kory but she was sending Dick nerves looks. 

“Actually Jason, we wanted to talk to you about something. The teacher had suggested that you live grades.” said Dick and he honestly should have said it better. 

“So he's getting moved down?” asked Rachel. 

“So I guess I can't call you a nerd anymore.” muttered Rose boredly, gladly accepting a cup of coffee from Rachel. 

“Aww, it's okay Jason! We can still hang out and stuff.” said Gar, looking sympathetically at his friend. 

Jason didn't say anything he just nodded but everyone could still see the kicked puppy look on his face. Kory, however, turned to glare at Dick. 

“Do you actually know how to say anything properly, Grayson!?” she snapped at him before turning over to march over to Jason. “What Dick is trying to say is that the teacher wants to know is you're okay with skipping a grade.” she said laying her hands over Jason's shoulders. 

“HUH!?!” yelped the teens in the kitchen. 

“I can skip a grade!!?” asked Jason excitedly. 

“Yup! It's not often this happens but-” she was cut off by Jason's excited whoop. 

“Fuck yes I want to!” he practically screamed. 

“Well that's settled then. And while we're at it then you can explain why you haven't given a single one of your report cards and why haven't told us that you're a straight A student.” said Dick, giving a look that clearly told him that there would be no escape out of this conversation. 

“...oh, shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The headcanon I asked and used for this one was the one where Jason wrote about Bruce being his hero and not someone from the Justice League. I just thought it would be a really cute idea.


	5. You were raised by strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The titans have to go to a gala hosted by Bruce but they're going to be late because Jason insists to do Rachel's outfit. However Rachel, learns something new about Jason and Diana and Donna wanna kidnap him to Themyscira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a lot of fic ls with Jason being friends with Strippers and I decided I wanted to apply with to this one shot. It might have some slightly triggering themes but they're just slightly referenced. Diana and Bruce make an appearance at the end.

“What the fuck are you wearing!” Jason practically screamed as he took in what Rachel was wearing. 

Today they were supposed to go to a gala that Bruce had decided to set in San Francisco. He liked to say it was for a business trip but everyone could tell it was to see his youngest and his eldest. But they were soon distracted by Jason's near hysterical tone and turned to see Rachel. 

“Clothes, dumbass.” she snapped. She did look nice. She had on a short black dress but her makeup was slightly heavy.

“No, no, no! What you're wearing is an abomination! And don't get me started on your makeup! Dark heavy goth look would be nice if it wasn't to see my dad! And try to do something nice with your hair for once!” he ranted waving his hands up and down to indicate each part he was describing. Everyone rolled their eyes at their dramatic teammate. 

“Jay, maybe you're being slightly dramatic. Rachel looks-” Dawn tried to say to calm down the younger boy before he got into another fight with Rachel. 

“Looks like she'll be the next meal course for some douchebags who don't know what no means. Hell, she can't even hide a knife behind those drabs!” snapped Jason already moving to Rachel. 

Everyone had a slightly dumbfounded look but Dick plowed on. He was going to go to this Gala, even if it'll kill him. 

“Jason, just leave her alone. We're going to be l-”

“Shut up!”and everyone stilled at the tone. It sounded distressed, as if he was on the near verge of a panic attack. Rachel quickly shook her head and sent him a look while putting her hands on her hips. 

“Fine then, great beauty critic. I'll let you style me in whatever you want. You get free reign in all my clothes.” she said sarcastically but Jason's face lit up and he quickly started to drag her away to her room. 

“We're so going to be late.” muttered Kory. 

“Diana is so going to use this against me.” whined Donna. 

“How's the kid meant to know anything though?” asked Hank in confusion. 

Everyone just shrugged and waited. 

~Rachel's Room~

“You're such a dick.” she snapped as he ruffled through her closet. 

“No, that's Dick. I'm the designated assholes who was raised with strippers for most his life.” he said sweetly before finally deciding on something and throwing her some clothes on her bed. He turned away to face the other wall and closed his eyes. “Get changed. I'm not peaking.”

“Sure you aren't!” she snapped. 

“I repeat, I respect women and most of my life I was raised by strippers. You get respect for women when you realise that most men are assholes.” he snapped back. 

It was quite for a while before Rachel started talking and Jason could hear her getting changed. “Why were you raised by strippers?” she asked curiously. 

“My ma was high most times and my dad was an asshole.” he replied and didn't elaborate more. 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” she said sympathetically, already pulling on the dress that Jason had made her wear. She had to admit it was a really nice dress. It was a blackish dark blue dress with a golden belt. It was short at the front and stopped mid thigh before being long at the back and stopping just underneath her knees.

“I don't want or need your sympathy.” he snapped and he was glad that he had kept his eyes closed. 

“But still, being polite is nice.” she said. “You can turn around now.” she added. 

“Never happened to me.” he said simply before grabbing her hand and leading her to her vanity.

Rachel didn't say anything, just sat there as Jason began wiping at the makeup she had placed on, humming a little song to himself. 

“Close your eyes.” he ordered, holding up a brush of some kind. 

Rachel did as he asked and he continued humming a little melody, the only thing keeping the silence at bay, and before she knew it he was finished. 

“There. The best I could do with limited resources.” said Jason “Open up your eyes.” he added. 

“Wow…” she muttered, impressed and shocked. Her cheeks had a slightly pinkish hue in them to make it look more natural and her eyes had a sunset effect except with black and blue and her lips were a pretty pink colour. “You should open up your own beauty salon.”

“Don't exaggerate. If you hate it just say so.”

“One more self-crippling comment about yourself so help me I will turn into a demon.” she threatened the slightly taller boy. Jason didn't say anything but Rachel could see the small smile of happiness on his face. 

“Come on. Before The rest think we've killed each other. Or worse!” Jason finally said. Rachel giggled and grabbed his hand dragging him over to the living room. 

“Damn nerd. If I knew your hands could be useful I would have used them a long time ago.” said Rose as she looked Rachel up and down. 

“Damn. You know, me and Diana live on this beautiful island with a bunch of beautiful women who would for you to-” Donna tried to say casually but was cut off. 

“My baby brother is not going to be fed to the sharks.” snapped Dick, shooting Donna a glare. 

Donna pouted slightly before looking at her watch and her eyes widened comically “Oh shit we're going to be late! All of you, hurry up!” and she ran, heals and all. 

~At the Gala~

“What took you so long.”

“Bruce! Not the time! But you darling, truly do look beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the women in Themyscira. How did you manage this?” Diana asked Rachel appreciatively, interrupting Bruce. 

“Umm, actually Jason did it.” Jason who had been quite up until now blushed bright red when Diana directed her look at him. She smiled real wide before putting her arms around him, dwarfing his already small body. 

“Jason was it? You know me and Donna live on an island where a bunch of women would love if you would-”

“Don't even think about it Diana. My son is staying here.” Bruce interrupted, already moving over to them and grabbing Jason out of the Amazons hold. 

Jason blushed bright red and looked down, cuddling closer to Bruce. 

“Baby…” all the women whispered, taking their phones out to take pictures. 

“Hey, Rachel? Wanna dance?” asked Gar. 

“Sure.” she said, glad for the blush already on her cheeks. 

“Grayson?” Kory asked. 

“Of course, my lady.” he said, taking her hand in his and spinning her to the dance floor. 

“Dawn, wanna dance. Might not be good at it but-” she cut him off with a kiss and nodded her head. 

“Nerd? Can you dance without breaking my feet?” asked Rose, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah…” he said, stepping out of his guardian's embrace and quickly taking the girl on the dance floor.

“And you Donna?” Bruce asked. 

“Nah, I'm just the cool older sister who's decided that Jason's too pure for this world and needs to be protected.” she added taking more pictures of her friends. 

“That reminds me. Why did Dick call me about Jason's academic level? With how many times he's bought me an assignment he'd get 100% on, I would have thought he would be showing off at any chance he gets.” Bruce asked. 

Donna stilled for a moment. “... Shit. You know, that blonde looks really cute. I'm going to go and talk to him.” she said before speed walking away. 

“Odd.”

“They're kids, Bruce. Now talking about Jason, I would like to be his Godmother.”

“For fuck’s sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason's birthday is tomorrow you guys! I'm so excited!


	6. Happy Birthday Jason!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's birthday happens and Diana is vindictive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASON TODD!!!

Today was a shit day in Jason's opinion. 

Not only did he wake up to the smell of something burning and he was also forced to Dick's sugary cereal. And then he had to go train for an hour and only got to rest for two minutes before Hank had told him, more like demanded, that he get a few supplies from different supplies that Jason was sure that they didn't even need.

On his birthday. 

He would have thought that at least Bruce would have remembered but the man hadn't even called him. In fact he had blocked him. Not even Alfred had tried to send him a card for his birthday. 

Jason wiped at the tears brimming in his eyes angrily. He was not going to cry just because the people he thought loved him had forgotten his birthday. He would not. He would not. Shit, he was crying. 

As he continued his way up titans Tower he began thinking. 

He had truly enjoyed his time during the week before his birthday and he and Donna have become so close and he and Rachel have finally settled their differences. Hank has become more bearable and so has Dick. Kori had become like a second mother to him and so has Dawn. Gar had truly become his brother and he thought that he and Rose had been going somewhere but guess that was off the table. 

When the elevator doors finally slid open he set the packages down on the floor and tried searching for the light. When he flicked it open he was shocked. 

“SURPRISE!!!!” Everyone screamed in happiness. Jason couldn't believe his eyes. A huge banner that said ‘Happy Birthday Jason Todd’ hung proudly up in the sky and streamers were decorated everywhere. 

“What's this?” he asked in shock. 

“Your birthday, little one.” said Diana happily as she came forward and gave him a huge hug. Jason couldn't believe it

He was being hugged by his favourite League member and she had come to his birthday. 

“Happy Birthday Jay-lad. Sorry we had to force you to do manual labour throughout the day but we wanted to surprise you.” said Bruce giving his forehead a kiss and pulling him into a tight hug. Jason didn't even have it in him to be embarrassed. 

“Birthday, nerd.” said Rose as she handed him a gift and kissed his lips briefly before turning around and walking away. Jason blushed bright red and he heard Bruce chuckle behind him. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” said Kori as she pulled him into a hug. Jason blushed lightly at the endearing term and returned her hug. 

“Come on. Blow out your candles.” said Rachel excitedly while Gar pushed him forward. 

“Make a wish first.” said Donna softly. 

Jason closed his eyes slightly and wished. ‘I wish I could remember that people will always love me.’ he thought before opening his eyes up and blowing out the candles. 

“What did ya wish for kid?” asked Hank intrigued. 

“Shhh. You're not meant to tell anyone your wish.” said Gar. 

“Of course Gar. Now come on birthday boy. Dance with me.” said Donna before grabbing both Jason and Gar and dragging them to the dance floor. Soon everyone had joined them, the only ones not there were Dick and Bruce. 

“I'm glad that he's feeling happy here.” said Bruce quietly to his former protégé. 

“I don't know Bruce. We- I wasn't exactly the best when he first came to live here.” said Dick. 

“But you learned. You learned not to judge a book by its cover and you learned that Jason is-”

“-is an amazing person and you're lucky that you adopted him.” said Dick, cutting him off. 

“Exactly. Now about that pretty woman I saw you with.” said Bruce suggestively. 

“Shut up.” Dick said without any real heat. 

“Bruce, are you sure I can't take him to Themyscira. My mother would love him and he's polite.” complained Diana as she joined the father son duo. 

“Yes, I'm sure. I still need to beat Selina off. She's trying to convince me that Jason could make an amazing Gotham Siren.” muttered Bruce, taking a sip of his punch.

“I agree. The boy needs a woman's influence.” Diana protested. 

“No-” Bruce was cut off by a small bundle by the name of Jason Todd running to him and engulfing him into a hug.

“Thanks, dad.” he whispered. Diana's eyes shined and so did Dick's. From behind Jason Bruce could see his teammates smiling at the show of affection. Suddenly Diana got a gleam in her eyes that made Bruce groan internally.

“Little warrior, how would you like to visit Themyscira for a week.” asked Diana, bedding down to be at his height. 

Jason turned to her and excited gleam into his eyes. “For real!?”

“Oh, absolutely. You just need to ask your father.” she said, smirking vindictively at Bruce. Jason, completely unaware of the tension, turned and shone his bright eyes at him. 

“Please Bruce?” he asked, pouting slightly. 

“Of course you can Jay.” Bruce said through gritted teeth. He was not about to ruin Jason's special day, no matter how badly he wanted to kill Diana for being vindictive. 

“Yes! This is the Best birthday ever!” yelled out Jason happily. 

“Come on. Presents.” said Dawn grabbing his small hands and leading him to the presents table. 

“I doubt any child could be as nerdy as Jason but as angry as him either.” muttered Dick before joining his baby brother. 

Bruce just chuckled and made his way over to his son's with Diana behind him. 

Truly, this was an amazing birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think?


End file.
